


Sound of silence. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, POV Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "Tú y yo no estamos tan lejos, despues de todo, vemos la misma luna. Cuestión; soy un desastre."Este drabble participa en Russian Héroes: edición TuSecreto.• Ganadora del primer lugar en la categoría Drabble en Russian Héroes: edición TuSecreto.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Sound of silence. {Otayuri/Au}

Aun si he recorrido la orilla más de cuatro veces sin detenerme, no hay rastro de él. No hay ninguna cabecita rubia llena de adornos asomada ni alguna vocecita a veces gruñona, a veces tierna.

No hay rastro de Yuri.

El mar se lo ha tragado, o más bien, él se ha dejado arrastrar por él hasta desaparecer, consumido por la furia que le causaron mis palabras. Otra vez.

Sí, peleamos mucho. La razón no es compleja; Yuri tiene mal carácter y yo una tendencia de sabelotodo insoportable.

Pese a conocerle desde niño, me cuesta entenderle. Después de todo, soy el único humano existente que tiene como pareja a un tritón. Que pasa los mediodías y los atardeceres pensando en él y las mañanas y madrugadas a su lado. Que ha tenido su primer beso con uno y con nadie más en la tierra (ni en el mar).

No obstante, es difícil separar la humanidad que envuelve a Yuri y su esencia natural. Su forma primitiva de ser en algunos casos y la sorprendente forma que tiene de entenderme en otros. Como si fuese un humano más.

Es etéreo, inalcanzable y bonito. Precioso, perfecto e imperfecto. Malhumorado, dulce y ácido.

Yuri es todo. No puedo evitar encontrar belleza en su imperfección, remarcando cada atributo suyo como algo positivo para amarle más cada día, hipnotizado por su belleza y por la forma en que su risa rebota entre las olas.

A su lado, siento que me camuflo entre las rocas. Carezco de brillo propio y no tengo nada de especial. No puedo ir con él a donde vive ni tengo nada que ofrecerle. Mis pensamientos autodestructivos me llevan a dejar de buscarle, sentándome donde siempre y esperando que él dé el primer paso.

Mientras miro la luna desde el punto donde siempre solemos encontrarnos para iniciar la mejor parte de nuestras rutinas, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez no somos tan diferentes bajo ella, ni tampoco estemos tan lejos como lo siento ahora.

Porque tal vez, Yuri se siente como yo mientras la mira, a un par de rocas de donde estoy. Tal vez no deja de torturarse con la idea de que no tiene piernas para salir del agua y enroscarse en mi cuerpo como vio muchas veces en otras parejas que pasean por la playa. Que no puede satisfacerme de la forma carnal que los humanos lo hacen y que no puede darme nada de lo que cualquier mortal corriente desearía. Nada.

Aun así, él puede regalarme el universo y los misterios del océano con solo una sonrisa traviesa mientras me salpica agua en modo de juego, moviendo su bonita cola iridiscente.

Él está bien para mí, así como es. Y él piensa lo mismo de mí. Pero insistimos en alejarnos y temernos como si no fuese posible que sea de otra forma.

Nos amamos. Nos alejamos.

La cuestión es que soy un desastre. Y que él también lo es.

_Que_   
_difícil_   
_son_   
_los_   
_drabbles._

_Ya me estoy disculpando por si esto no quedo decente, de verdad. Pero quería intentarlo. Bueno, burbujitas, este drabble participa en la edición de Russian Héroes: TuSecreto. El secreto que me asignaron fue este:_

_Nada, espero que luego de tanto hiatus, pueda ir compensándolo de a poquito._ _Las amo mucho y nos leemos en la próxima_ ✨


End file.
